Crazy Toon List Of Charectors
List Of Charectors Main Main Charectors Crazy Samantha: (Played by Mini) Samantha is a crazy girl who lives in Toon Valley Central, Toontown Central. She lives in a double house of the restaurant and her house. She is the manager of the restaurant Girl's Cafe. It is very sucessful. She likes picktails, hotdogs and movies with a girl who looks like her neighbor. She is friends with Soni, Ashley, Sadie. She is friendmies with Lauren and Hail. Vampire Soni: (Played by Mini S1, Super Sadie present) Soni is a vampire and is very good friends to Samantha she likes frozen yogar, pie untisensals ad being a vampiret. She dated Nick in Season 1. She is friends with Samantha, Ashley, Lauren, Nick and Hail. Ashley: (Played by Mini Mini) Ashley is a popular girl and has her own popular crew but she is very nice and caring to her friends and her people. In Season 1 she dated Jake till Season 2's episode Ashley Rematches. She tries to make Lauren nice to Samantha but fails due to her hatetrid.. AshleyAshley is a peacemaker and can not stand mean people. She is friends with most of the cast Samantha, Soni, Lauren, Hailey and Sadie. Lauren: (Played by Cool Gal) She is second in comand for the girls popular crww. Unlike ashley she is mean and nasty and its hard for her to make friends. She likes to sing and have fun with friends. She loves to eat at the cafe and is she is a fan. She is friends with Soni, Hailey and Ashley. She is enimies with Samantha. Supporting Charectors Jake: (Played by Jakey) He is the ex-girlfriend of Ashley who works for the phone company Smart Toons. He went to Japan to support his company. He is a bad boy but is a romantic. In Season 1 he tried to date three girls at once but Ashley accepted it. His partner in commanded is Silly. His friends are Nick, Coolio and Silly. Hail: (Played by Cool Crunchenglop) She is in a popular crew and tried to replace Samantha.for Sadie. She is a singer and become popular in Hail Sings Society. SHe is mean to SOni and Samantha. Sadie as herself She was orginally in the popular crew with Hailey, Ashley, and Lauren. She is now friends with Samantha. Hailey started being mean to Sadie and replaced her so Sadie became smart and went with Samantha. She is cousins with Nick and in Hail Flys The Plain Sadie was getting alone with Hail. She is friends with Samantha and Nick. Nick: (Played by Toon) Nick is an akward boy who sneaks into windows and has crazy jobs. He throws weird parties and invites people he likes. He has a crush on Hail as of The Great World Of Nobody. He works for a crazy company where he presents phone companies on TV, he runs a plain buisness and works in random stores. Other Charectors John: (Played by Blinky) Coolio (Played by Ruffle) Adam: (Played by Cool Fangs) Sally: (Played by Midnight Manners) Dani: (Played by Ally)=